Gotham City Season 2
This is Season 2 of Gotham City about a new threat The Joker. Cast Main * Josh Brolin as Thomas Wayne / Batman- 24/24 * Aaron Paul as Detective James Gordon- 24/24 * Donal Louge as Harvey Bullock- 19/24 * Derrick Luke as John Stewart * John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth * Emma Watson as Katrina Armstrong * ? as Tatsu Yamashiro /Katana Recurring * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne / The Joker * Chris Pratt as Henry Allen/The Flash * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Jax Ramon * Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne / Harrison Wells / Reverse Flash * Christian Bale as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg Episodes # "Joker Begins"-''' It was 2 weeks after Black Masks defeat, and it is Christmas Time. Gordon and Harvey went to investigate another "Batman" murder, then Batman swings in, and examines with Gordon's Help. Then Thomas goes back to the Batcave with Katrina tracing the blood on the Batman to be caused by a woman named the Joker. Then on TV Joker calls out the real Batman. Thomas comes, and it turns out to be a trap, and Joker almost unmasks him, when he gets saved by Katana. # '''"The Return" The Joker breaks into Arkham Asylum, and kills the guards and recruits Edward Nygma to help her kill the Batman. Meanwhile, Thomas and John investigate the death of the police officers, and Thomas sees puzzle symbols at the crime scene. Thomas asks Katrina to track down their location, Later, The Riddler is about to kill Detective Gordon, until Thomas as Batman arrives and manages to stop The Riddler, but the Joker escapes. In the end, Thomas swears that he will take down The Joker, what ever it will cost. # '"All I See Is Gold"-' A Metahuman called Cyrus Gold attacks John, while he and Fiona are going out to dinner. Thomas asks John why he targeted him, and John begins to remember that Cyrus Gold was his friend from when John was in the military. Batman decides to ask Detective Gordon for help, in stopping Cyrus. Later, James and Batman go after Cyrus, and James is about to get killed, until Batman is forced to break his neck. Blood returns, and takes Cyrus' body to The Joker, she then revives him with a drug called Miracolo, and sends him on his next mission. # '"Born on a Monday"-' Blood, and Cyrus renamed Solomon Grundy attacks a Hospital luring the Batman. When Thomas arrives he fights Cyrus for a while until he tricks Cyrus into running into Blood. Thomas asks Blood who made the Joker, who made the Miracolo. Blood replies Valentin. Katrina researches The last name Valentin and sees 2 people Lazlo Valentin, and his wife. At the end it shows Lazlo turning his wife into a Cyborg because he figured out The Batman is coming after him. # '"The Worst Idea In The History of Gotham"-'''Batman tries to save the cyborg, however she ends up breaking his back in the process which leaves Lucius with an alternative to have Detective Gordon replace Thomas as the Dark Knight until Thomas' back gets better. Gordon learns that the cyborg is a tough opponent and has to learn to rely on his instincts instead of his tech. # '"Tonight Is The Night For a Joke"-''' The Joker unleashes her army in Gotham City, and kidnaps Harleen Quinzel. The Joker then kills her, when Harleen refuses her help. Meanwhile Detective Gordon begins to adjust being the Batman, but feels conflicted when Barbara returns, but The Joker kidnaps her. Later, Thomas tells Alfred about the ten years he was away, and reveals why he became the Batman in the first place. # '"Love"-' An ex girlfriend of Thomas's named Pamela Isely kisses James, putting him in a coma, so Thomas decides to place himself in mortal danger to save James. Pamela then uses a gas, to put everyone in a coma, until Thomas as Batman returns, and is forced to kill her, when she almost shoots James. Later, Batman asks James to not tell anyone what happened, he then leaves. In the end, Boomerang kills an ARGUS agent, and prepares his next target to be Fiona Michaels. # '"Boomerang"-' Batman and Katanna track down the home of Digger Harkness, but they only find A.R.G.U.S. operatives looking for the same man. S.T.A.R. Labs' Caitlin Snow and Jax Ramon arrive in Gotham City to help Katrina track down The Joker's whereabouts. Digger attempts to kill Fiona , who she has a past with. Tatsu and Thomas arrive to stop him, but needs assistance from Henry Allen AKA The Flash , who uses his speed, to rescue Thomas from one of Digger's explosive boomerangs. Later, Fiona reveals that Digger was part of the Suicide Squad, and Thomas agrees to allow Henry assist in the investigation. Batman's interrogation tactics lead The Flash to question how emotionally stable Thomas is. Thomas then argues with Henry. The team tracks Digger's location but it turns out to be a ruse that allows Digger to track down their hideout. where he wounds Fiona , and escapes. Digger plants 5 bombs around the city. While Batman captures Digger, The Flash uses both his and Thomas' teams to defuse the bombs at the same time. Later, Thomas and Henry have a second round, but it ends without seeing who won. # '"Strange Day"-' Soon a man in a Pig mask appears on TV with Cyborgs like Gordon as Batman fought. He says I want The Batman, or Someone will die in this mask. He takes off the mask and the person is revealed to be Katrina. Thomas arrives as Batman to stop the man. Then he summons 2 Cyborgs, or what he calls Dollar trons after Thomas. Then he saves Katrina, but The Man kidnaps the Mayor Theo Galavan. Then in The man's lab he is revealed to be Valentin. He stabs Galavan Miracolo and Says you are Azrael, and you will kill the Batman. Then Galavan in an knight Costume jumps out the window. # '"Sword of Azrael"-'''Batman and Gordon attempt to locate Valentin. Meanwhile, Theo Galavant gets some of his memories back after seeing a picture of Thomas Wayne on a news article and remembers why the Dumas family dislikes the Waynes so much. Batman meets with Gordon and Commissioner Loeb (David Harewood), who is desperate to accept his help. Loeb lures Azrael to the balcony and fights him with a pipe and and breaks his sword and rips of his mask, realizing Azrael's identity. In the end, Loeb is sent to the hospital and Gordon leaves the GCPD by some distance, having Azrael watching over him at a bridge. # '"Unleashed"-'With Loeb killed, Ellen Yin becomes the new police commissioner of Gotham City. Batman visits Galavant's niece Silver St. Cloud, who states the sword Azrael had used was fake and that the real one is located at her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Gotham cemetery, where they receive the sword. Azrael arrives, killing Silver and escapes with the real sword. Azrael comes to Wayne Manor to kill Thomas Wayne since he is the last son of Gotham and Batman goes there to protect Alfred. Gordon arrives as Batman and Azrael are fighting, until a French-Canadian cyborg bounty hunter named Jacques Nathan kills Azrael with an RPG. # '"Injustice For All"-'Jacques Nathan reveals that Superman hired him to find a traitor in the Justice League. Thomas decides to join the Justice League to investigate thinking that this is a threat to global security and soon discovers that Nathan and Superman are right. Thomas also discovers that Superman is Kal El, the son of his friend Jor El. # '"Batman V.S Superman"-'To get to the bottom of the problem facing the Justice League, Batman must face off against his own teammates—including Superman himself. He must seek the help from Nathan who knew of an old enemy of theirs, Starro. Though he defeats it and a grateful Superman offers him to join the Justice League, Batman coldly refuses and returns to Gotham when he learns that the Joker has killed entrepreneur Jack Drake and abducted his son Tim. # '"The Killing Joke"-'Thomas returns to Gotham angry at himself for having accepted Nathan's request to do his undercover mission since the Joker was able to kidnap Tim under his nose. Joker tortures Tim and Thomas soon discovers that the Joker is none other than his wife Martha. Tim kills Martha in the end to protect Thomas while still insane and Katana uses Molly Quinn to fall to her death while facing off against her. # '"Killer Croc"-''' A new Crime Boss named Killer Croc comes to Gotham, and causes Mayhem. Soon Katrina discovers that he is a result of Valentin's experiments. So Thomas as the Batman goes to fight him, when he fights him Killer Croc falls to his death. At the end it shows Valentin putting on a pig mask going to the Flying Graysons. # '"Dead Man"-'''A circus performer named Boston Brand is murdered by Valentin. Gordon and Leslie investigate, as the Flying Graysons and the Lloyds are suspects.Thomas and Tatsu get help from a man called Dead Man, who is actually Boston brought back from the dead. # '"Unique"-'Ava Kirk, the daughter of Thomas' old friend Paul Kirk, comes to him for help when Paul is being cloned by The Council, a mysterious organization that wants to create an army of super soldier Manhunters. # '"The Conservation of Energy"-'Thomas learns that Valentin had connections to a drug lord named Roland Diego and has to hide his investigation from Ava as Batman. Thomas' life is turned upside down when Alfred reports to him how Ava and her boyfriend Harvey Dent were both drunk and acting rebellious and Alfred finds out about Harvey being abused by his father Lester. Thomas has Lester kidnapped, beats him up, has Lester send Harvey to live with his kind mother, and forces Lester to falsely testify against Diego for having him kidnapped and tortured. # '"The Big Chill"-'With Valentin and Diego out of the picture, a scientist named Victor Fries struggles to continue on with his experiments. Thomas tries to protect Karen Jennings after learning how she was a test subject in one of the gruesome experiments performed by Indian Hill. Fries kills Jennings which is why John and Thomas break into his lab at Indian Hill to stop him once and for all. During the battle, Fries' lab explodes and the duo starts to think that he died only for Fries to be alive. # '"Japan"-''' Katrina discovers that a Japanese mob leader name Lau ( Karl Yune) is going back to Japan, to avoid going to jail, after he illegally stole money and she needs him in order to take down Sal Maroni, so she asks Thomas and John to kidnap him. Lau sends thugs after Katrina forcing Thomas as Batman to kill Lau. Meanwhile, Detective Gordon tries to help, but Alfred talks him out of it. # '"Rebirth"-' The Joker returns and kills a crime boss named Carl Grissom after learning how Thorne hired Matches Malone to shoot her and Bruce. Martha horribly scars Grissom's mistress Circe as punishment for dating the man who started everything. Gordon performs his own investigation into Grissom's criminal activities and discovers that the man who asked Grissom to murder Bruce and Martha was a man called the Red Hood. # '"Turn Around"-'''Thomas investigates the murder of three powerful women and discovers that Harleen Quinzel's sister Charlene is the one behind this since she is taking three women into comitting suicide. Meanwhile, John investigates the murder of a woman named Jennifer Farchild and asks Thomas to help when he doesn't have any evidence to get a warrant to investigate a suspect. Thomas decides to help John after finding evidence against Charlene and due to persausion from Gordon. # '"Solitary"-'Now that Grissom's empire is under his control, Joker tries to rob a lab owned by a scientist named T.O Morrow. Unfortunately, T.O Morrow poisons John and Joker which is why Thomas and Alfred ask Detective Gordon's girlfriend Leslie for help. Circe commits suicide after discovering the truth about her disfigurement and John gets flashbacks of his black op missions and how he had to leave his wife Fiona Michaels( Lauren German). # '"The Killing Joke"-'''Joker feels that if she can't get the poison, then she might as well kidnap and torture Gordon after shooting Leslie. Thomas tries in vain to save Gordon. Category:TV Series Category:Gotham City